DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's abstract) Many people have memory loss or memory lapses. Some memory problems are serious. People who have serious changes in their memory may suffer from a form of brain disease called dementia. Dementia can be caused by many conditions. By the year 2000, there will be approximately 50 million Americans above the age of 65. Approximately 5% of all individuals over 70 years show a degree of mental decline that threaten their independence. They propose to develop an electronic finding device that will support the functional independence of cognitively impaired older adults. This will entail the development and refinement of "user-friendly" technologies into a simple "user-friendly' hand held device. Such a device should find wide use in the above populations. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE